Hot Lava
by Mezinka
Summary: There's a blizzard, school is close, and Shannon is bored! Jeff/Shan SLASH Oneshot. Takes place during the Omega Days


-1

Shannon looked out the window; it was the blizzard of the year and being in the house drove him crazy!

He was grateful that school had been closed for the week because of the holidays coming up. He thought about wrestling then smiled at the thought of wrestling Jeff which automatically gave him an idea. Grabbing the phone he called up his best friend, Jeff.

"What?" Jeff answered; it was obvious that he was sleeping.

"Come over, now!" Shannon commanded. He hung the phone and ran to his room to change into something different. Looking at his phone Jeff sighed and got up from bed. He knew Shannon had some crazy idea. Why else would he call at nine in the morning?

--*--

"Shannon, you woke me up just so we could wrestle in here?" The blonde shook his head happily. Shaking his head Jeff took off his shirt and sneakers.  
"Goddamn this is fucking ridiculous." He muttered to himself.  
The young blonde opened all the windows in the house, making the house as cold as it was outside. Then he proceeded to take off his sweatshirt and his sneakers too.

After moving a couple of things out the way, Kid Dynamo and Willow the Wisp were ready to wrestle.

"You're going down, bitch." The taller boy threatened. "Sure, right you are." His opponent responded sarcastically. Jeff pounced on Shannon; making him land on the floor.  
The little blonde rolled on top of Jeff and pinned him down.

"God Shannon, it's like two degrees in here. Why are all the windows open anyway?"  
The older boy asked trying to reverse the move. Shannon did not reply. He simply leaned down and brushed his lips on Jeff's.  
Jeff froze and forgot about the open windows.

After seeing his friend's expression, Shannon got off of Jeff and put his sweatshirt back on.  
"Dude, I'm so-"He was cut off by a kiss. It was a passionate kiss. And by that Shannon knew that Jeff wanted him.

Going into Shannon's room Jeff flopped on the bed and Shannon was right behind him.

"You seem a little hot, let's take that off" Jeff insisted, lifting the Nike sweatshirt off his young lover and instantly began to suck on his neck.

"Gosh." Shannon panted.

Jeff slowly inched his hand into Shannon's pants. He wrapped his slender finger around the erected organ and slowly began to jerk it, causing Shannon to whimper in pleasure.  
"Oh God." He groaned arching his back and throwing his head back. "You like that baby?" Jeff whispered softly. For his response the young blonde moaned.  
Jeff began to move his hand a little faster and leaned down to kiss Shannon.

"JEFFREY!" He cried his voice cracking. "Come for daddy." The dominate boy demanded. "HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM!"  
The small boy cried. With a few more fast and powerful jerks, Shannon came. His seed landing on Jeff's hand and his grey velour comforter.  
"Jeff you're amazing." Shannon said in between breaths. He noticed his huge erection in Jeff's pants. "You know, I should do something about that."  
The small blonde pulled his best friend's pants down and began to suck his hard on. Jeff moaned and threw his head back. "Just like that baby."

Shannon slowly swirled his tongue around the head of Jeff's penis. "Shannon, I need you to suck faster."  
The older boy panted his accent thick with lust. "MMMHHHMM." Shannon responded making his mouth vibrate.  
"Oh that's it baby. Keep humming. I'm almost there."  
Jeff whispered hoarsely. The young blonde hummed anything that popped into his head; from the Gettysburg Address to Hanson's 'MMMMbop'.

"SHANNON!" Jeff shrieked as he came in Shannon's mouth.  
The hazel eyed boy swallowed all of Jeff's semen. Milking his lover clean.  
"Shannon, get on the bed and lay on your stomach."

Nodding Shannon got on the bed and lay on his stomach.  
He looked at his sexy lover grabbing the baby oil from the dresser and walking toward him.  
Jeff popped the top of the lotion and squeezed out a small amount in his hand.  
He lubed up his fingers and slowly inserted one into Shannon's ass.  
Shannon hissed when he felt Jeff's finger enter him.  
Slowly moving them in and out, Jeff inserted finger number two, then three. When his young lover was prepared enough he lubed up his cock up and slid it in.

"God angel, you're so tight." Jeff said giving Shannon time to get adjusted.  
"You ready, baby?" Shannon groaned then nodded.  
The younger Hardy began to thrust slowly.  
"Baby..." Shannon panted. "Please...Faster...Fuck..."  
The green eyed boy began to fuck Shannon harder and faster; his cock brushing on the spongy tissue of Shannon's prostate.  
"OH MY GOD!" The small boy shrieked. "I'm almost there!"

Jeff continued fucking Shannon so hard he didn't really care if he was hurting the young blonde.  
Once again the tip of his cock brushed on Shannon's sweet spot causing his body to start trembling.  
His orgasim was coming. Jeff's body began to tense up; he knew his orgasm was coming too.

"JEFFREY PLEASE!"

Jeff plunged into friend one final time before exploding in his ass.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Shannon screamed as he came. His sperm landing on his stomach and his thigh.  
It was a while till both of them spoke. Shannon came out the shower and began to dry himself off. "Jeff, that was amazing."  
He said timidly. Jeff smiled at his small friend before heading into the bathroom.  
"Te amo con todo mi corazon" He whispered.  
"Like I understand that." Shannon chuckled.

Jeff walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He got in and began singing;

_  
"Ooh, baby, every time we kiss, hot lava  
Every time that we make love, that's lava, hot lava  
Lava so hot it makes me sweat,  
Lava so warm and red and wet."  
_

The small blonde walked into the bathroom and smiled when he heard Jeff sing.

"Jeff?" He called.  
"Yessum?"  
"I love you too, with all my heart."

-- The end --


End file.
